French Roast
by dumbdumpbadumpa
Summary: After a long day of pulling weeds, warm coffee and a mumbly pigeon is all one needs.


**French Roast**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I was playing AC after a month of not, and then decided to write this.<strong>

**I even had to actually buy some coffee in-game to get the scene right XD**

**Warnings : Nothing, but if you're terribly allergic to purple prose, than you might want to avoid this. **

**Also this is pretty old and choppy, but I still like it, heh heh.**

* * *

><p>Back. She was finally back. After so many errands and weeds to pick, she was finally able to relax at the cafe. The music seemed almost like the sort one hears at the end of movies, but when she looked over to K. K.'s spot, all she saw was a self-playing piano.<p>

She has secretly been wishing to see K. K. and to ask him to play a song, any old song. Even _K. K. Country_ would do, she supposed. She just wanted to say hi to the pup, but she knew K. K. would never show up on a Thursday.

She hated Thursdays the most out of the week, because that was when the most weeds popped up, the least bugs to catch, and that was when all her plants would die for no good reason.

She sighed as she pulled up a bar stool, and waited for the Brewster to notice her.

"Care for some coffee?" he cooed, his voice deep and rumbly, like the sounds of coffee brewing and bubbling in its pot. And it was rich too... just not warm. "It'll run you a couple hundred bells, its well worth it, hmm?"

She has been trying to visit the Brewster every day to try to get him to talk, but had missed yesterday. He seemed so lonely, for there was hardly anyone ever there. At least whenever _she_ could escape to the cafe nobody was there.

Could it be possible that the moment she left the museum, the villagers all went for coffee? Did they all avoided drinking with her?

Yes, even though such a thought made her a touch unhappy, she knew it was for the best. She quite enjoyed the few minutes of peace when all she had to do was ignore the fact the coffee was always scalding, and watch the Brewster bumbling about out of the corner of her eye.

Speaking of which, he was still waiting for a response, still trying to get a stain of a mug.

"Oh, uh-yes. Yes please." she said when she noticed him and shook off her day dreams.

"Much obliged." mumbled the Brewster as he took the small bag of bells from her.

She nodded when he mentioned all the brews were hand-made. He always made sure to let her know, and she sometimes could see through his foggy spectacles and make out a glint of pride.

He turned around with grace, grabbed a mug without a stain, and tossed up in the air. It sailed back down and onto his wing, and he reached for the coffee pot and poured it from above his head. Smoke rose off the stream as it tumbled through the air and landed in the mag with a quiet splash.

She clapped when he set it down, and he bowed his head. Then he pushed it across the table and practically into her lap.

"Drink up, fresh and hot from the pot! It's the only way."

"_Merci beaucoup_." she said, and took a slip.

Wow! She twirled around in her chair. "Hooooo... This is great!" How could she expect less?

When she finished, reveling in the warmth it left her with, she passed the mug back to the Brewster, who put it in a stack of others.

"Thanks..." he mumbled.

She knew he didn't expect anything else from her, but she counted off a few bells and offered them as a tip.

He blinked at it, and took it tentatively. "_Formidable_, thank-you miss."

She smiled back, then slid off the stool and left. She was sure she'd missed a weed from behind Rolf's house...

A look back revealed a for-once-in-his-life smiling Brewster.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, yeah... and sorry for the gratuitous French... the only reason I wrote this was because I can totally imagine the Brewster saying <strong>_'Formidable_**' in Animalese.**

_**Merci beaucoup**_ – Thank-you very much

_**Formidable –**_ Tremendous etc.

**Also, drop a review if you have any qualms or suggestions. Flame and concrit, praise and ask for more/a faster update. Find a mistake? Please, don't hesitate to note it!**


End file.
